Witaj, Życie!
by mulier.optima
Summary: Sherlock wpada w tarapaty, z których nikt nie jest w stanie go wyciągnąć...nawet Mycroft.


- Jeszcze raz, naprawdę dziękuję ci Sherlocku, że chciałeś zeznawać w sądzie.- Molly siedziała przy restauracyjnym stole, starając się nie rozpłakać. Nic nie denerwowało Sherlocka tak, jak jej łzy. W innych okolicznościach, skakałaby z radości, gdyby mężczyzna jej marzeń zabrał ją na kolację. Ale ta kolacja nie była wymarzona. Była właśnie po kilkugodzinnej rozprawie rozwodowej z Tomem. Oczywiście nie było mowy o rozejściu się za porozumieniem stron, bo były mąż Molly, mimo, iż był winny rozpadu związku, rościł sobie prawa do zaoszczędzonej przez nią sporej kwoty.  
- To chyba najkrótsze małżeństwo jakie miałem nieprzyjemność osobiście poznać.- zagadnął Holmes.- Nie martw się Molly, są i takie, co trwają jedynie miesiąc. Dwa to wcale nie tak mało.  
Hooper już dawno zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że detektyw nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu, ale miał rację. To tylko dwa miesiące straconego życia. W sumie była dopiero po trzydziestce, miała przed sobą jeszcze wiele szans na miłość. Kogo ty oszukujesz, Molly, no kogo? Jedyna miłość twojego życia siedzi po drugiej stronie stolika.- Chcesz iść do domu?  
- W sumie...i tak wypiliśmy już dwie lampki wina. Pewnie masz na jutro jakieś morderstwo do rozwiązania.- westchnęła delikatnie patolog, czując jak kleją jej się powieki.  
- Gdybym miał jutro morderstwo do rozwiązania i wiedział o tym dziś, to nie siedziałbym tu z tobą, Molly. To nielogiczne.  
Dziewczyna przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że Sherlock nie jest delikatny, taktowny i miły. Chyba, ze oczekuje czegoś w zamian. Toteż nie zwróciła większej uwagi na jego komentarz. Poczekała cierpliwie, aż brunet opłaci rachunek za obiad, który ledwie tknęli. Ubrali się i wyszli na zewnątrz, pieszo spacerując do mieszkania, w którym ulokowała sobie gniazdko pani doktor.  
- Dziękuję...za wszystko.- zająkła się Molly, gdy detektyw dokładnie taksował ją wzrokiem.- Emm...może chciałbyś herbaty czy coś? Na Baker Street kawał drogi, a robi się chłodno.  
Mówiła prawdę. W połowie września noce były już deszczowe i chłodne, a Sherlock miał na sobie jedynie marynarkę, którą założył do sądu. Wszedł do środka, bez słów mijając ją w progu. Holmes zdecydowanie nie był sobą dzisiejszego wieczoru. Molly ledwie zdążyła nastawić wodę i zalać wrzątkiem dwa kubki, a detektyw niebezpiecznie blisko do niej podszedł. Kilkadziesiąt centymetrów naprzeciw nich znajdowało się spore okno. Sherlock zauważył jakąś postać na zewnątrz.  
- To z tą dziewczyną zdradzał cię idiota Tom.- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Patolog o tym wiedziała. Przecież gdyby zdrady jej partnera nie wyszły na jaw, wciąż byłaby szczęśliwą mężatką. Akurat tak się składało, że przez całe dwa miesiące legalnego związku była oszukiwana. Opuściła głowę, starając się powstrzymać szloch.  
Wtedy stało się coś, czego nie planowała. Sherlock ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował delikatnie, protekcjonalnie, a potem jakby bardziej namiętnie. Serce dziewczyny tłukło się o żebra jak oszalałe. Oddawała pocałunki, którym Holmes nadawał ton. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, kiedy i jak znaleźli się w jej sypialni. Kolejne części garderoby w zawrotnym tempie lądowały na podłodze. Molly miała wrażenie, że z każdym dotykiem Sherlocka, oddech jej grzęźnie na dłużej w piersi. To, co wyobrażała sobie przez długi czas ich znajomości było zaledwie kroplą w morzu przyjemności, jakich doznawała w tym momencie. Wiedziała, że ta przygoda, choćby miała być jednorazowa, pozostanie na zawsze wspaniałym wspomnieniem w jej sercu. Wreszcie mogła spędzić noc z ukochanym mężczyzną.

- Obudziłam się sama.- Molly melancholijnie zrelacjonowała pokrótce wczorajsze wydarzenia przyjaciółce. Jennifer siedziała na sofie, cierpliwie słuchając i czasem tarmosząc Toby'ego za uszami. Jednak jej mina wyrażała sceptyczne nastawienie do całej sytuacji.  
- Molly, nie obraź się na mnie, ale nie pierwszy raz zdarza ci się mylić sen z rzeczywistością. Ile razy do mnie dzwoniłaś w środku nocy, twierdząc, że Sherlock był u ciebie?  
- Ale teraz jest godzina jedenasta, Jen. Nie wypiłam aż tak dużo, by wymyślać sobie bajeczki.- prychnęła patolog. Jennifer Grant zakręciła na palcu kosmyk blond włosów z ubarwionymi jednodniowo różowymi końcówkami.- Możesz mi zrobić obdukcję, proszę bardzo!  
- Boże broń!- zaśmiała się panna Grant.- Poza tym ja jestem anestezjologiem, a nie patologiem.  
- Dozorca ma nagrania.- powiedziała ponuro Hooper.- Jen, jak ty mi nie uwierzysz, to komu będę się zwierzała ze swoich Sherlockowych problemów?  
Blondynka zerwała się z sofy i zbiegła do pomieszczenia dozorcy, aby wrócić za parę minut.  
- Okej, odwołuję wszystko, co mówiłam. Masz rację!- powiedziała internistka, gdy tylko stanęła w progu salonu.- Holmes przychodzi do ciebie wczoraj o jedenastej wieczorem i wychodzi o szóstej rano dziś. Molly powinnaś z nim pogadać!  
- Co ja mu powiem?!- krzyknęła spanikowana patolog.- Jeżeli wymknął się, to znaczy, że nie chce pamiętać tej nocy. Zresztą to Sherlock. On się nie wiąże na stałe.  
Brązowooka ukryła głowę między kolanami, szlochając głośno. Sądziła, że będzie tak po prostu mogła zapomnieć o detektywie, ale po poprzedniej nocy jej uczucia nabrały zupełnie innego wymiaru. Aby odciągnąć myśli przyjaciółki od mężczyzny, który nieustannie ją krzywdzi, blondynka zmieniła temat na trochę weselszy.  
- Opowiedz mi więcej.  
- O nie. Jen, nie! Nie będę ci opowiadać o moich prywatnych sprawach.- zawstydziła się Molly.  
- Jakie są jego usta?  
- Jak mglisty Londyn. Słodko gorzkie...- patolog rozmarzyła się na dobre.


End file.
